


You'll Never Be Lonely, I'm Never Too Far

by stargazerdaisy



Series: skyeward college frenemies AU [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Evie, Seriously - it's just about how awesome of friends they are, any connections to real life are half intentional and half pure circumstance, brOTP for the ages, have fun figuring out which is which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: Kara and Skye met their sophomore year of college, but truly became best friends when they were paired as roommates their junior year.  Their bond was fast and deep and everlasting.  No one else has ever understood each of them as well as the other does.  As the years go by, their lives changes and take them in different directions, but their friendship remains constant.  They are each other’s person, ride or die.





	You'll Never Be Lonely, I'm Never Too Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evieoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieoh/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my darlingest Evie!!! I had this idea a few months ago and it seemed oh-so-fitting. I wish it had been done on your birthday, but it’s done now. I tried to include moments we’d discussed as well as new ones. There are more ideas, but they got sad, so I threw them out, because this is a happy fic. Even if it’s sentimental AF. Consider this my love letter to you. Love you bench.

The disorientation upon waking up in a new room was lessening every day, but still lingered a bit. Skye blinked, adjusting to the view of the room she now shared with Kara. As with every other day this week, a giant poster of Miley Cyrus and her tongue was the first thing that greeted Skye. A quick glance at the other bed revealed that Kara was already up and about. She idly wondered where the other girl was, but shrugged off the thought and started mulling how best to spend her free day. They were still only a couple of days into the new semester, so the work hadn’t piled up yet, but it wouldn’t hurt to get ahead of it. 

Now that it was her junior year, she was firmly in the Computer Sciences program, so all her classes were (finally) CS focused, pre-reqs over and dealt with. It was a relief to not have to wade through Psychology or English or heaven forbid, that horribly embarrassing Drama class she’d been required to take freshman year. While appreciating plays, movies, and other forms of performance art, Skye quickly had learned she was not one for the stage. Her TA and classmates had agreed with her, perhaps a bit too keenly. Nevertheless, now that she mostly had classes that aligned with her actual passions, she didn’t dread her assignments. Some of them were even fun. Plus, Jemma had mentioned wanting to have a movie night. If Skye took the day to study, then she could sleep away her Sunday without any guilt. (Sometimes when she caught herself going through logic like this, she couldn’t help but laugh. Not too many years ago she’d do anything possible to get out of work, whining and dragging her feet along the way. And now here she was, being _responsible_ and making sure she worked before she played. But she knew where she wanted to go and what she needed to do to get there, and nothing would happen if she didn’t put in the effort.)

Throwing back the covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Skye shoved herself out of bed. Having stumbled out of her room, she was about to pour herself a bowl of Lucky Charms when a sudden pronouncement from behind her made her jump about three feet into the air.

“Oh no, cereal isn’t good enough for Saturday mornings,” Kara said.

“Huh?” Skye still wasn’t anywhere close to coherent, needing food and caffeine as soon as possible.

“It’s Saturday morning,” Kara said patiently, waiting for Skye to catch on. Seeing she wasn’t picking up on it, Kara continued. “Cereal is for weekday mornings when we’re too busy getting to class to worry about food. But it’s _Saturday_ , which means it’s a day of indulgence and taking our time.”

Skye still looked at her blankly.

“Man, you really need coffee, don’t you?” Kara said. “Waffles. That’s what it means. Come on, the dorm cafeteria isn’t four star dining, but they have Eggos and peanut butter, which is all we need.”

With that, Kara turned and led the way. In her foggy state, Skye saw no other choice but to follow her roommate. Entering the cafeteria, Skye realized she was still in her mismatched t-shirt and pajama pants, with old ratty slippers, but a quick look around assured her she was not the only one. In fact, there was one fellow student huddled over a bowl of oatmeal in a fleece full body raccoon onesie. Clearly, she wasn’t going to be drawing any extra attention. 

They each grabbed a tray and a plate and headed over to the toasters. There were bagels, several types of bread, English muffins, and the prize offerings themselves - Eggos. 

“Now, for a classic waffle experience, I prefer homemade. But for peanut butter waffles, Eggos are actually better. They are a bit sturdier and can handle the extra viscosity of the peanut butter.”

“Um...okay,” Skye said.

“Important question: crunchy or creamy?” The look on Kara’s face was deadly serious.

“Crunchy, definitely.”

A quick nod from Kara signaled her approval. “Good girl.”

“Thanks?”

“So, here’s my recommendation. Get your waffle, slather on as much butter as you can, then add the peanut butter. The thicker, the better.” 

Skye followed the instructions and in a few minutes had two beautiful looking discs on her plate. Just as she was about to turn away, Kara touched her arm. 

“Hold on, you're not done yet,” Kara said. 

“I'm not?” Skye asked.

Kara shook her head. “There's one more thing to add.”

Skye looked down at the golden circles on her plate. They were practically dripping with butter and the peanut butter was warming up and starting to get shiny as it melted. 

“Here,” Kara said, reaching over to drop a handful of chocolate chips on each waffle. “Trust me,” she winked. “They really make it.”

Skye couldn't help but remember the nuns’ lectures about how breakfast was the most important meal of the day and too much sugar would ruin it. Sister Agatha certainly wouldn't approve of this meal and that tickled Skye immensely. For the first time that morning, a smile broke out on her face. 

Seeing Skye's wicked grin, Kara returned the expression, and beckoned Skye to follow her once again. 

When they reached the cash register, Skye started patting her clothing frantically and then groaned loudly. 

“You okay there?” Kara raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I left my meal card up in the room,” Skye grumbled. 

“Don't worry about it,” Kara answered, pulling out her card. “My treat.” She gestured to the cashier to ring up both trays together. 

Skye swallowed around a lump that suddenly formed in her throat. She couldn't say that she and Kara were friends. They didn't know each other that well, and there was always a layer of awkward between them since Kara and Ward had dated. But yet, Kara hadn’t even hesitated to help out Skye. 

The two settled at a table by the window, the sunshine still bright, as if refusing to believe summer was over and fall was beginning. Kara threw one more grin at Skye before picking up the waffle with her hands and taking a big bite. 

The urge to giggle at the childish action struck Skye. She barely stifled it, instead opting to mirror Kara and pick up her own food. Her teeth sank into the warm, crunchy, and gooey concoction, causing her eyes to roll shut and she _moaned_ in pleasure. It was the perfect ratio of salty and sweet, crisp and soft, and basically the most delightful thing she’d ever had between her lips. 

“Heehhssss uhh-azzz-eeh,” Skye mumbled around the waffle.

“Wanna try that again?” Kara asked, amusement alight in her eyes.

Skye quickly took a swig of her coffee and swallowed. “This is AMAZING,” she gushed. “Where has this been all my life?”

“So you like it?” Kara teased back. 

“Like it?” Skye asked in disbelief. “I want to marry it. In fact, do you think courthouses are open on Saturdays?”

“Not in this county,” Kara swiftly replied. “But we can get to Atlantic City in a few hours. I wouldn’t be surprised if we can find a 24 hour chapel. Though I might recommend against the white dress. Seems like it would get messy very quickly.”

Skye wrinkled her nose at that thought. “Good point. I don’t have a white dress anyway. Damn, foiled again,” Skye said, snapping her fingers, dismayed.

There was a beat of silence before the two girls made eye contact and cracked up. It was as unexpected as it was hilarious. In that moment, Skye got a glimpse into the inner workings of Kara and damn, if she didn’t like what she saw.

* * * * * * 

It was 10:30am and Kara wondered if Skye was ever coming back. She’d been waiting for her for at least 25 minutes, and if she didn’t hurry, Kara was going to be late for her next class. Huffing another sigh, Kara glanced at her watch once more. _‘Come on, Skye,’_ she thought. Just then, she heard the rattle of the lock to the suite and knew the moment was here. Quickly adjusting her position on the chair, Kara reached into the plastic bag in her lap.

As Skye entered the room, she yelped under a barrage of tiny white projectiles. 

“Hey!!” she shrieked. “Knock it off!”

Kara threw another four marshmallows in quick succession. “Never! This is what you get!”

“You’re insane!” Skye yelled back, picking up a handful of the small balls of fluff and flinging them back at her roommate. 

Abruptly, Kara froze, arm cocked back, ready to let loose another volley. “You’re right,” she acquiesced, dropping the bag back into her lap. “No need to waste perfectly good food.” Her hand reached down and grabbed the Nerf gun next to her chair, aiming it at Skye.

“Are you even serious right now? Put that down!” Skye commanded, rolling her eyes.

It took a moment, but Kara relented and slowly lowered the foam dart gun back to the floor.

“Finally,” Skye sighed exasperatedly. “Now, what the hell was that for?”

“You know exactly what that was for,” Kara shot back.

“No, I don’t,” Skye insisted. “I haven’t left a dirty dish in here in weeks and all my laundry has been neatly in the basket.”

“Because you’ve been too busy sneaking off with your secret boyfriend,” Kara snarked.

“ _That’s_ what this is about? Ward is why I get shelled as soon as I come in my own room?!”

“No, _lying_ to me about it for weeks is why you’re getting artillery launched at you.” 

“You said you were happy for us!” Skye’s voice went up in pitch half an octave. “This is only what you’ve been trying to get to happen for the last year and a half.”

“Exactly,” Kara said matter of factly.

She gaped for a moment, then pulled herself back together and shot Kara a withering look. “Wow Palamas, you’re even more of a riddle than normal today.”

Kara grimaced slightly, knowing she wasn’t making this easy to understand for Skye. And she was happy for them. They were perfect for each other, and it was so dumb that they didn’t see or act on it earlier. It was just...Kara didn’t like being left out of the loop. Especially not when it come to two of her favorite people and the relationship that could be mean everlasting happiness for them. Plus, she’d had to put up with weeks of sulking from both of them, not that either of them would admit it. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Kara said.

The small tone of hurt in Kara’s voice caught Skye’s attention and prompted her to examine her friend closely. The other girl was grabbing a section of hair near her face and pulling on it slightly. More than a year of living with Kara had taught Skye most, if not all, of her tells. And she knew this was one that only came out when Kara was feeling insecure.

“Kara, I swear, it wasn’t on purpose,” Skye said sympathetically.

Kara dropped her hair and looked straight at Skye. “You made a bet on how long it would take for us to notice you were dating.”

“You made a bet on how long it would take for us to have sex!” Skye defended herself.

“That’s beside the point,” Kara deflected. “You still should have told me.”

It would be easy for Skye to dismiss Kara’s pouting as dramatics, but she could see the layers underneath. Late night conversations in the dark had not only revealed the loneliness of Skye’s childhood, but also the betrayal and isolation Kara felt when her parents split up and waited months to tell her. So, she sat down on the end of the bed closest to the chair where Kara sat. 

Making sure she had eye contact first, Skye explained. “I promise there wasn’t anything malicious about not telling you. We honestly thought you noticed or would notice quickly. We weren’t trying to hide it, but every time I was about to tell you, something would happen.”

“I find it hard to believe there were no good moments,” Kara muttered.

“I wasn’t leaving you out,” Skye insisted kindly. “Plus,” she continued, a wicked smirk appearing on her face. “How come you didn’t notice? Too wrapped up with your own boyfriend? Like you haven’t been gone half the mornings when I came back.”

Kara’s cheeks immediately flushed and she started stammering, “Umm….I…..Hey! This is about you!”

A big laugh burst out of Skye. “Don’t like it when the tables are turned, do we?”

“Ohhhh, I’m definitely going to get you now.” Kara reached down to grab the Nerf gun she’d abandoned moments earlier.

“No way!” Skye yelped, leaning forward to grab Kara’s arms and yanking her onto the bed behind them.

The force of the movement left them sprawled out in the most inelegant way; limbs everywhere, Kara half falling off the bed, and the giggles escaping both of them disrupting their already precarious balance. Quickly they each scrambled to secure more stability, until they were laying side by side, catching their breath. 

“Just…” Kara began. “Don’t keep secrets from me, okay?”

“You’ve got it,” Skye agreed. “And maybe now you won’t need to harass me about my love life so much?”

“Speaking of!” Kara shouted. “You still haven’t told me! I need to know aaaaaalllllll the details.”

“I will shove you onto the floor,” Skye threatened. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Kara said loftily.

Immediately, Skye started pushing Kara, trying to foist her off the bed. To her credit, Kara scrambled and clutched onto Skye like a baby koala, refusing to be dislodged. The tussle went back and forth for a couple of minutes before Skye admitted defeat and settled back down. 

After a moment, Kara glanced at her watch. “Uuggghhhh, I have to go now or Professor Hand will have my balls,” Kara groaned, dragging herself off the bed.

“You don’t have any,” Skye retorted smugly, still flopped back against the pillows.

“You sure about that?” Kara intoned darkly.

“If you do, then Ward has a lot more he needs to tell me,” Skye immediately answered.

“Wouldn’t _that_ be quite the story?” Kara laughed.

“Time for you to go,” Skye said, shooing her roommate out the door. “Let’s go get Taco Bell tonight, okay?”

“Deal.”

* * * * * * 

“You have the absolute worst taste in music,” Skye declared. The playlist had just started over for the third time and Skye was about ready to throw Kara’s phone out the window if she had to listen to One Direction’s ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ one more time. “What happened to driver gets to pick the tunes?”

From her spot in the passenger seat, Kara turned to Skye with a challenging smirk. “It ended when your phone couldn’t charge and play music at same time. Plus, like yours is any better?”

“It definitely is,” Skye said firmly. 

Kara snorted. “Sure. Oooooooh, Skye likes Fiona Apple, what an edgelord.”

“And Christina Aguilera is the epitome of high musicianship?” Skye pushed back, arching an eyebrow as she cast a quick glance at her friend before turning her attention back to the highway in front of her. 

Kara was aghast. “How dare you take her name in vain?! She is a queen!” she hissed.

It was Skye’s turn to groan. “You did not just call her a queen.”

“Damn straight I did. Show some respect.”

Skye was quiet, lips pressed in a thin line, left hand gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, but her other hand started groping over the seat around her. 

Noticing this, Kara asked, “What are you doing?”

“Trying to find something to throw at you,” Skye answered simply. “I thought I still had some Cheetos or something.”

“Skye, we settled this years ago. No throwing perfectly good food when it could still be eaten.”

Skye shrugged, not swayed by Kara’s argument in the slightest. “It's fine, they were the puffs, not the crunchy ones anyway.”

“Those are the best ones!” Kara cried, starting to search herself. 

“How did we survive living together for so long?” Skye asked, not for the first time. 

“It’s my winning personality,” Kara replied flippantly. 

“And my ability to tolerate complete insanity,” Skye shot back.

“That would explain Grant,” Kara said. 

Laughter erupted from Skye, dragging Kara along with her. “You've got me there,” Skye agreed. “Not like you're entirely innocent of that either, though.”

“Right because a few weeks is totally the same as - wait, what are we at now? Sixty? Seventy years?”

“It’s been three, dweeb,” Skye said, a slightly dreamy smile appearing on her face. 

Kara was unimpressed. “Well, it feels like forever.”

“ANYWAY,” Skye said loudly, clearly trying to change the subject. “What about you? Do you have a stable full of boyfriends or have you left a trail of broken hearts in your wake?”

A groan escaped Kara. “There is literally no one to date.”

“How is there no one to date in a city of over a million people?” Skye asked incredulously.

“Well _Skye_ , surprisingly enough not all those million people are A) male, B) in my age range, and C) actually single. Once you account for those factors, then add in other things, like not being a complete creeper and some semblance of having your life together, there are probably 13 truly eligible men. And I met all of them. I should know, I’ve been through every match on Tinder in a 25 mile radius - twice.”

“And still couldn’t find anyone worth seeing again?” Skye teased. “Awfully picky there, Palamas.”

“Shut up. What do you even know? You found the love of your life at 18 by getting shot by a Nerf gun. Some of us actually have to work for it,” Kara replied. To an outside observer it would sound as if the two women were angry and getting snotty with each other. But there was such a deep history of affection between them, that it was just the way they spoke. Sarcasm and teasing made up the biggest chunk of their conversations, their senses of humor overlapping almost exactly. Being able to just let their thoughts fly unfiltered and know the other would understand, both the words and the feelings behind it, was incredibly freeing. As such, they tended to shock people who weren’t used to hearing such barbs be shot back and forth between people who actually liked each other. 

Skye was not deterred. “Girl, like you actually have to work. The guys have got to be lining up to go out with you.”

“Oh, that’s not in doubt.” Kara flipped her hair over her shoulder confidently. “It’s just a matter of the right ones being in that line.”

“Damn, I wish I knew people out in Philadelphia,” Skye said scowling. 

Kara laughed. “Skye, it’s really fine. I actually am quite fine being on my own. I may not have met Mr Right yet, but once in awhile Mr Friday Night will do just fine.”

The woman driving heaved a sigh, wanting nothing more in that moment than to have her best friend settled in a relationship with a great love, just as she had been lucky enough to enjoy. Her ruminations were interrupted by a sight up ahead.

“There’s the exit for our hotel. And about time too,” Skye said. “I’m freaking beat. Eight hours of driving was a lot.”

“Now Skye, are you saying that seeing the World’s Biggest Pine Tree wasn’t worth it?” Kara mocked. 

“I’m saying my butt is probably the shape of a pancake right now and I just really, really want a hot shower and a bed. I don’t even care what kind of bed, just somewhere soft where I can flop on my stomach.”

 

An hour later, she was regretting her words when she kept tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable.

“Oh my gosh, would you knock it off?” Kara called from the other bed. “You’re huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf!”

“I can’t heeeelp it,” Skye whined. “This bed is like 78% lumps and the rest is sharp metal springs. Why did I think this was a good idea again?”

“Because it was cheap.”

“Well, it was dumb.”

Kara smirked, hearing Skye’s pout in the dark. She knew exactly how to solve the problem, but the idea of waiting for Skye to speak up was more amusing, so she remained quiet. Three more minutes dragged by, with Skye throwing herself from side to side, making the bed creak, and sighing so loudly, Kara was fairly sure the guests in the rooms on either side of them could hear her. 

In the end, Kara was the one who cracked. “Oh my gosh, you ridiculous bench. Just get over here.”

“Huh?” Skye seemed startled.

“It’s not like that isn’t what you’ve been angling for for the last twelve minutes. Come on, this bed is fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you want me to change my mind? Plus, we’ve done it many-a-time before. I’m surprised you picked the room with two beds anyway.”

“I didn’t want to assume…” Skye trailed off.

“Dork, it’s fine. I don’t need a queen size bed to myself. There’s lots of room.”

A tiny squeal was heard as Skye bolted out of the bed, gathering up her pillow, phone, and charger. She slid into the other side of the bed and turned to face Kara.

Without opening her eyes, Kara spoke again. “Go to sleep.”

“But now I’m awake,” Skye explained.

“So….don’t be?” 

“Yes, because it’s _that_ easy,” Skye retorted.

“It is if you stop talking and actually close your eyes.”

“Hmph!” Skye huffed, flipping to her other side, her hair whipping behind her and smacking Kara in the face.

“Hey!” Kara cried. “Watch it here.”

“Sorry.” Skye started to pull her long hair back onto her pillow.

“Wait a second,” Kara said much more kindly. She grabbed a section of Skye’s hair and pulled it up to her face. After inhaling deeply, she said, “What kind of conditioner is this? Your hair smells amazing.”

“I thought you wanted to sleep,” Skye smirked.

“Yes, yes, in a minute,” Kara replied. “But seriously, what is this? I need it in my life.”

Skye laughed. “It’s from Lush. And yes, you definitely need it. Is there a Lush by your mom’s house? We should swing by and get you some. If not this particular blend, then another one. Their stuff has become my favorite.”

“Maybe we should find one around here and call it good,” Kara grumbled, her mood taking a sharp turn at the reminder of their ultimate destination. 

“Hey now,” Skye said, softening. “Everything is going to be fine. You're excited to see your mom, aren't you?”

“Ehhhhh,” Kara said noncommittally. 

“Liar,” Skye called out gently. “And I know you like Tim.”

“Doesn't mean I want to see them get married.” Kara’s tone was petulant, like a stubborn, sulking child. It had been a few years since her parents’ divorce and while most of the scars had healed over, there were still moments when Kara couldn't help but wish they could go back to being a happy family. But Skye was right, Kara did like Tim and she could see how much he loved her mom. She wasn't sure if she’d ever seen her mom as happy as she was with him. It left her about 96% thrilled for her mom, but that remaining 4% couldn't help feeling the resentment that she'd never seen that kind of radiance inspired by her dad. 

The silence last for a moment while Skye thought about what she wanted to say. It was no easy task to get through to Kara when she was truly upset and Skye knew she had to walk a fine line. Reaching over to grab Kara’s hand with her own, Skye spoke. “Listen, if you really don’t want to go, then no question. We’ll wake up tomorrow and head home or in a completely different direction, or wherever you want. I’ll even call Rachel myself and tell her we’re not coming so you don’t have to. I’ll blame it on me if you want. I am totally here for you, babe.”

In the dark, Kara couldn’t make out Skye’s face very well, but she recognized Skye’s tone was full of honesty. There was no question that Skye was offering this freely and would absolutely do whatever Kara requested of her. It took the better part of three minutes for Kara to really consider Skye’s offer and search her heart before she decided what she wanted. 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she squeezed Skye’s hand back. “No, we need to go.” She could practically hear Skye’s arched eyebrow in the dark and the unspoken question behind it. “I _want_ to go,” she said more resolutely. “At the very least, I owe it to my mom to be there. Just…” Kara paused again, not quite sure what she was about to ask.

“I’ve got a flask in my purse and don’t worry, I’ll be keeping it full,” Skye stated so matter of factly Kara burst into laughter.

“Gosh you’re the best,” she replied. “What would I do without you?”

“Be sad and lonely and miserable,” Skye quipped, causing Kara to laugh harder. “I clearly am the light in your life.”

“And oh so humble too.”

“Humility is overrated. You taught me that.”

The two girls dissolved into giggles so hysterical they couldn’t breathe. Every time one would almost get herself under control, the other would let out a new peal, and then they’d both collapse again. With their sides sore from laughter, and gasping for breath, they finally calmed down. 

Skye nudged Kara’s shoulder. “I’m lucky to have you too.”

“We make a pretty good team, don’t we?” Kara said.

“The best,” Skye confirmed. “Now we just need to get you laid. Will there be any eligible bachelors at the festivities? Does Tim have any hot brothers or nephews available for the laufing?”

“Grooooooossssssssssssss!!!” The level of disgust Kara felt could not be adequately described. “Please, for the love, do not try to find me a hookup. I can find my own dates if I want them, and it certainly won’t be anyone I’m about to become related to!”

“Oh come on. You’ll only be step...step-something,” Skye replied. “That doesn’t even count!”

“It counts close enough for me. If I’m accepting Tim as family, that means the rest of the clan as well. So that’s a hard pass for me.”

“A waiter then? A work friend? The bartender?” Skye suggested. “There’s got to be someone unrelated and single.”

“Go to sleep Skye,” Kara growled, already shifting away.

“Buuuuuut I’m just trying to heeeeelp!!!” she whined.

“Sleep.” Kara was firm, closing the subject. “We still have a few hours of driving tomorrow.”

“Fine, you win,” Skye huffed. “But I get to pick the music tomorrow.”

 

_Two night later, as the reception was winding down, Kara’s mom seemed to have lost track of her daughter and wanted to see her before the newlyweds left for their honeymoon. Spying Skye in the hallway, she asked the young woman where Kara was. Skye’s eyes remained steadfast on Rachel’s, not sliding in the slightest towards the coatroom that she’d been keeping an eye on for the last 20 minutes. Assurance was quickly offered that Skye would help in the search for the wayward brunette. And sure enough, just a few minutes later Kara turned right up. If her lipstick was slightly smudged, a few strands having come loose from her updo, and the DJ also suddenly re-appearing, then it was surely just coincidence._

* * * * * * 

An unsteady rhythm tapped out against the leg of the table, causing it to wobble just the smallest amount. Not that Skye noticed as she shifted and twisted in her seat, trying to both keep a constant eye on the front door of the restaurant and appear completely at ease and nonchalant. Which, of course, resulted in her failing at both. She startled when Kara suddenly appeared in front of her, but tried to cover it up by jumping out of her seat.

“Kara!” she squealed, slightly too high pitched, and immediately grimaced at the sound. 

Her friend laughed and reached over to give her a hug before settling down in the other chair. “Hey Skye,” she said easily. “First things first, let me get a good look at that hand of yours.”

A certain enamored smile blossomed on Skye’s face as she reached her left hand across to the other side of the table. Taking the hand and examining the ring, Kara let out a low whistle. “Damn,” she said. “I gotta say Ward did pretty good for himself. It’s perfect for you.”

Strands of the silver metal twisted around the round sapphire, giving the impression of an embrace. It was simple, not flashy at all, yet unique. It could not have suited Skye any better. 

“He said it was because we'd been entwined in each other's lives so long, there was no way to even think about ever separating,” Skye said softly, smiling dreamily down at the jewelry. “I’d only told him I wanted a blue stone, he took it from there.”

Kara’s own smile was full of warmth and joy for her friends. “Leave it to that boy to have impeccable taste in jewelry. Now, have you guys picked a date yet?”

Being reminded of the wedding itself, immediately Skye’s nerves came back full force and it was all she could do to keep from groaning. Clutching her water glass a little tighter, she took a big gulp before responding. “Almost. We were thinking August, but now it sounds like October is going to be the best time.”

“Oooh, a fall wedding. I like it. Much better colors outside and not so hot that everyone melts before the ceremony starts. Just no pumpkin orange bridesmaids dresses, okay? That looks good on pretty much no one. Don’t be that bride.”

“Naw, I thought you’d look better in forest green anyway,” Skye retorted without thinking. As soon as she heard her own words, she cringed and covered her face with her hands.

Kara had been picking up on Skye’s fidgeting and tension since she spied her at the table across the restaurant. It was a place they’d visited countless times whenever Kara was in town. The casual Mexican diner was full of bright colors, loud music, and home to the best chips and salsa on the face of the planet. Which normally, Skye would have inhaled half the basket by this time and be waving for a new one. Instead, she’d only grabbed one or two chips and broken them up between her fingers, only nibbling on a couple small pieces. For someone as invested in snack foods as Skye, not to mention being there with her best friend, it was very odd. And now she was hiding, seemingly totally embarrassed, but for what reason, Kara couldn’t think.

“Um, Skye? You still in there?” Kara asked, playfully knocking on the hands still plastered on Skye’s face.

“Yeah,” came the muffled reply.

“You wanna come out and tell me why you’re being so weird?” 

This time a groan did escape Skye, but she reluctantly lowered her hands and looked Kara in the face, defiance beginning to build over the embarrassment. “I’m not being weird,” she said.

“You are definitely being weird,” Kara shot back. “Since when do you not wolf down an entire basket of chips before I’ve even had that chance to sit down?”

“I do not do that!” Skye cried.

Kara leveled a very unimpressed look at her. “You definitely do. That’s why we always come to Señor Kevin’s!”

“So I like the chips,” Skye said with a shrug. “What’s the big deal?”

The deflection caused Kara to roll her eyes. Skye’s ability to beat around the bush and get defensive when she was agitated was not only legendary, but incredibly frustrating. “The big deal is that you haven’t actually eaten them and you’re about to spontaneously combust from sheer anxiety.”

“Well pardon me for being a little apprehensive about asking if you would be my Maid of Honor!” 

Kara stilled and stared at Skye blankly, as if she hadn’t heard or understood Skye’s words. The silence stretched for a minute, the color beginning to leach from Skye’s face.

“Well?” she asked timidly.

“Well what? Duh! Yes! I’m in. How was that a question? Wait, is that what were you all jittery about? Asking me? What, did you think I was going to say no?!” Kara was absolutely floored. This was Skye after all, her very best friend, ever. She’d do anything for Skye. They were each other’s person - the person you’d call in the middle of the night to help you drag a body to the woods. Of course she’d not just be willing, but be _thrilled_ and honored to stand up there with Skye as her two best friends got married. 

“I wasn’t sure,” Skye offered weakly. 

“How on earth could you not be sure? YES, OF COURSE. You’re my best friend,” Kara implored, then a haughty grin manifested. “Frankly, I’d be offended if you didn’t want me.”

The abrupt change in tone, combined with Kara’s trademark confidence, brought a huge guffaw out of Skye. “Oh, would you now?”

“Yes, I would,” Kara sniffed. “After all, I think I’ve earned it. I’ve gone through too much with you two to not get a little bit of credit for you finally getting hitched.”

Tapping her chin in thought, Skye mused, “I don’t know. Jemma did an awful lot too, she might fight you on that. She did have to deal with it a whole two years earlier than you.”

Kara scoffed at the thought that Jemma might be deserving of more credit than herself. “It was really only one year and you guys hated each other that year. So, pfffft. Jemma can try, but we all know I was really the one that sealed the deal for you.”

“She also didn’t date Ward in the meantime,” Skye pointed out.

“Like that even counts,” Kara dismissed. “Not to mention, I still maintain you should be thanking me for that, since I got him into nice boyfriend shape for you to enjoy.”

“It was a year and half between your breakup and us getting together,” said Skye, exasperation leaking into her tone. 

“And what?” Kara asked loftily. “Are you saying I didn’t improve him? I’m pretty sure I was the one who taught him that girls love it guys do-”

“OH MY GOSH WILL YOU STOP?!?!?!” Skye screeched. “You’re the **worst!!!** ”

Giggles came over Kara at Skye’s reaction and she gripped the table to keep herself from falling out of her chair. Finally, the laughter subsided and Kara wiped the tears from her eyes. “Hon, seriously, I'm honored that you asked. There was literally no reason to be nervous. I love you two idiots more than anyone and I'm here for you however you want.”

Skye's eyes shone brightly, a gloss of tears and trembling smile expressing all the emotion her words couldn't. She squeezed Kara’s hand tightly and nodded, then shook her head to clear it.

“But you can’t make out with the DJ this time,” she instructed.

“That was _one_ time!” Kara was affronted.

“And the last time,” Skye insisted. 

“Maybe I’ll sneak off with Trip then,” Kara threatened. 

“Good luck with that,” Skye laughed. “I know for a fact he’s bringing someone.”

“Dammit,” Kara said. “Yeah, Liz probably wouldn’t like it if I tried to convince her boyfriend to make out with me, just to piss you off.”

“Or at all?!”

“That too.” Kara paused, thinking for a minute. “Whatever, I have plenty of time. I’m sure I’ll figure out something to keep it interesting.”

“Are you calling my wedding boring?!”

“I don’t know. Are you going to have a boring wedding?”

“Not if you help me plan it,” Skye said, offering a mirthful grin. 

Kara matched her with a smirk of her own. “You’ve got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS there are at least three outside references in here. 10 pts if you spot them all.


End file.
